


Truth of the Addison Apartments

by hazyvelvet



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyvelvet/pseuds/hazyvelvet
Summary: Read to find out, its hard to explain. An AU of sorts.





	Truth of the Addison Apartments

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is basically something thats been floating around in my head. In the game we find out that Addison is actually a monster, but I was wondering what would happen if Sal defeated him differently? (This is mostly based on the achievement "The Addison Family."

Sal destroyed the final pillar, as his guitar cooled down from the ectoplasmic powers it had unleashed. He saw the next door he had to go to, room 103. The room of his landlord, Terrence Addison, where he had gotten many cups of tea for numerous adults around the building. Sal had never had the tea before, as it had a funny smell, and it made him uncomfortable. However, he did have many conversations with his landlord, one sticking out to him more than the rest.

Three years ago...

Sal stood outside room 103, and knocked on the door. The mail slot opened, revealing a pair of eyes. "Good day, young sir!" Mr. Addison chirped. "What can I do for you today?" He asked.

"Everyone seems to love your tea," Sal replied. "You should open up a little shop in town or something. I bet you'd do really well."

Addison's eyes gleamed a bit behind the mail slot. "What a fine chap you are, Sal!" He exclaimed. "You know, I don't often talk about this, but it was once my dream to do such a thing. Though once my father passed, I decided to carry out his dream of maintaining the Addison Apartments."

Sal glanced at Addison eyes in a state of confusion. "Don't you think your dad would have wanted you to follow your own aspirations?"

"Yes, I suppose he would have. Though, it's much too late for that now. I couldn't possibly abandon this place." Addison sighed.

"You could always sell it to someone who would take good care of it and then use that money to start your business." Sal suggested.

"Well, come take a gander at our own little entrepreneur in the house! You're a true inspiration, young sir." Addison beamed. "However, I'm quite happy with my life here. I get to keep father's dream going and also make my tea for the tenants."

Sal stared at his landlords eyes, thinking of something to say. Addison never leaves his room, or at least to Sal's knowledge. He seems happy enough based on his conversation with him, but something seems off. "Hey, Terrence?" Sal asked. 

"No one has called me that in a long time. Ha, I had almost forgotten my own name for a moment!" Addison let out a small sigh. He seemed a bit hopeless, and Sal was determined to find out why.

"I just want you to know that I understand what it's like to be alone. To hide away from the world." Sal smiled.

Addison went silent at that statement, he stared at Sal, waiting for his next statement.

"And if you ever want to talk, I'm here for you." Sal offered, smiling behind his mask.

"Thank you, Sal..." Addison's voice wavered. "You're a good person, a good friend..." He shut his mail slot before Sal could get another word out. Sal, on the other hand was confused as to why he was so mysterious.

"Oh well, it's best not to dwell on those things..." Sal thought.

Sal snapped out of his thoughts. That conversation happened three years ago, and right now, he had much bigger problems to face. Sal slowly walked up to the door of his landlord, and knocked. He heard mumbling between two voices behind the door. Suddenly, the door swung open, with several locks flying out of the room, and an abyss of darkness greeting Sal. Sal walked into the room reluctantly, and saw something he would never see. The man he had once known as his gentle landlord was covered in ectoplasmic slime, leaving Sal in disbelief. 

"How long have you been like this...?" Sal asked.

A deep voice filled the silence in the room. "The child does not choose his own fate, it has always been this way." It said.

Sal felt tears forming in his eye behind his mask. "Terrence, I know you're in there somewhere! You have to stop this!"

The deep voice, which was coming from the slime, spoke again. "You speak the name of a child who is no more, your struggle is meaningless." 

Sal didn't want to believe that the last person in the apartments was gone. He refused to believe it. The conversation that they shared popped back into his head, which gave Sal an idea. He walked up to the slime, and took out his tea cup. 

"I know what it's like to be alone, to hide away from the world." Sal stammered. "Do you remember that conversation we had all those years ago, Terrence?"

Addison nodded, unable to get a word out due to the ectoplasmic slime covering his mouth.

"Let me help you, clearly you've been hiding away for a reason." Sal cried. "You're the last person I've got, I just want to get rid of this darkness!"

Addison noticed the tea cup in Sal's hand, and tears started to form in his eyes. He regained control of his hand, and pushed himself partially out of the slime. The slime, however, was fed up of Sal regaining his landlord. "You think you can defeat me that easily?" It said.

Sal rushed over to Addison, and helped him out of the slime. Once he was fully out, he took a huge breath of air, his skin regaining color. "Sal... Thank you." He gave Sal a weak smile. "I owe you an explanation for everything you've been through."

Sal ran up to the pile of slime, and took out his guitar. "Bring it on, you're nothing without a human to control." He ran back to where Addison was, and the two ran out of the apartment, making sure to lock the door before the slime could get out.

When the pair made it out of the apartment building, Sal nearly collapsed on the ground. "You have absolutely no idea what i've been through today."

Addison looked at Sal, and let out a small laugh. "Oh believe me, young sir, I think I know."

Sal looked at the older man in disbelief. "Now, about that explanation you promised me..." He asked.

"Oh! Right, that." Addison stammered. "Well, I've been through a lot, you see, and if it weren't for your quick thinking, you would have had to kill everyone in the apartments, just like I had to do many years ago."

"What?!" Sal exclaimed. "So that's how your family passed away, I assume..."

"I'm sad to say it, but yes, that's right." The older man sighed. "However, when I installed those new security cameras after the whole Charley fiasco, a woman began contacting me through those cameras. I didn't have a way to talk back to her, you see, and I had to watch her grow mad."

"That sounds like the nightmares I've been having..." Sal gasped. "Mind telling me more?"

"Of course, Sal." Addison stated. "You deserve to know the truth."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the fanfic lmao  
> write some cool comments and theories on whats next!!


End file.
